


It Wasn't Actually A Compliment

by HalfshellVenus



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: One man's fashion is another man's albatross.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It Wasn't Actually A Compliment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsuki_no_bara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tsuki_no_bara).



> An Australian Flood Auction fic for [](https://tsuki-no-bara.livejournal.com/profile)[tsuki_no_bara](https://tsuki-no-bara.livejournal.com/), who once mentioned wanting to read about Neal and a hat.

x-x-x-x-x

"So, the hat thing…" Peter said, as he and Neal walked down the street.

"Ye-e-es?" Neal prompted him.

"It's still going on."

Neal shrugged. "So?"

"So, I kind of thought you'd… outgrow it, or something."

"Why would I want to do that? It's straight-up style." Neal took off the fedora and spun it up into the air, catching it with a flourish. "See?"

Peter looked embarrassed. "Well sure, it _was_. But that was back in the middle of last century. For god's sake, Neal, Sinatra's _dead_."

"The classics never get old. These hats are great. Here, you try." Neal put the fedora on Peter's head and surveyed the result. "It's good. I like it."

"I don't," Peter grumbled. "I feel like my grandfather."

"It must have worked out for him, though—your grandmother married him."

"I do not owe my existence to a hat, Neal."  
  
"Maybe not…" Neal snatched the fedora back and put it on again, giving Peter the full measure of his brightest, most dazzling smile. "But to be on the safe side, I'd suggest you show it a little respect."

Peter laughed. "I'll buy it dinner, how's that?"

" _That_ ," Neal said, "sounds like a very good start."

_\--- fin ---_


End file.
